clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Puffle
The Gold Puffle (also known as the Golden Puffle) was a puffle in Club Penguin. They were released on November 14, 2013, just before Operation: Puffle. During Operation: Puffle, Golden Puffles could join players to Puffle Chase, and recover Golden Items. Characteristics *'Attitude': Energetic, Lucky *'Favorite toys': Pickaxe and Dynamite, golden jackhammer *'Elite Puffle Items': None (currently) *'Special facts': Sparkles, digs up super rare golden items *'Favorite game': Puffle Chase (only during Operation: Puffle) *'Play': Drills with Jackhammer *'Bath': Jumps in a tub of Golden Powder and rolls around in it *'Food': Pizza *'Favorite Food': Chocolate coins covered in gold foil *'Gum': Chews the gum. Then it blows a bubble and gets trapped in it, then the bubble pops causing the Gold Puffle to come down. *'Dance': Bobs itself from side to side and twirls in the air emitting gold dust *'Postcard': None *'Brush': The fur turns into a curly style on the top of the head the fur then flops down in the back. *'Sleep': Snores twice then sneezes, causing it to launch into the air. *'Tickle': Laughs while specks of gold fly off the puffle Puffle Handbook Description The legendary gold puffles live near gold deposits in the earth’s crust. They are known to dig up rare golden items. Famous Gold Puffles There is only one famous Gold Puffle: *Lucky History Back in medieval times, Gold Puffles were studied by the medieval witch Garianna, who owned one of these elusive beasts during her life, and wrote in the aforementioned sheets of paper instructions about how to find and take care of one. Because of her writings, Puffle Handler discovered that the seeds of the Golden O' Berries could be related to the puffles in some way. After the November 2013 tremors and the renovation of the Gold Mine, penguins set to work to find the golden puffles after first discovering some of Garriana's pages deep underground. Shortly after the definitive revelation of the Gold Puffles, Operation: Puffle was launched and they could use their treasure-attracting powers to help penguins during Puffle Chase and help them recover unusual golden items. Appearances Pre-Discovery Cameo Appearances *In The Legend of the Gold Puffle, a story in the first Penguin Style featured a Gold Puffle, which was actually a Blue Puffle covered in golden paint. *In Quest For The Golden Puffle, where it plays a key role, but turns out to be chocolate. *In the Gadget Locker in HQ during some of the PSA Secret Missions. *In PSA Mission 10: Waddle Squad, as a decoy. *At the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012, and at the Wizard Library during the Medieval Party 2013. *On the Studio Lot background. *On PH's Hat as a key to the Puffle Training Room. *On Issue #404 of the Club Penguin Times. *In the Magic Potion book on the last page. Legend of the Gold Puffle In the fan made The Legend of the Gold Puffle story from the book Penguin Tales: Spring '07, a penguin believes he has found a Gold Puffle, but it ends up being a Blue Puffle wearing gold paint. Quest for the Golden Puffle In the Stage play Quest for the Golden Puffle, the Golden Puffle is a rare, ancient treasure. Explorers Alaska and Yukon were trying to find it, but they were hunted by Boris and King Ra-Ra. In the end, they discover the Golden Puffle is just a chocolate puffle with a gold wrapper. After discovering the truth, Alaska carried on her adventure for rare puffles. Waddle Squad A fake gold puffle statue is an important piece of the PSA Mission Waddle Squad. The plan was to use the gold puffle as bait for a trap on Dance Club. Herbert tries to steal the fake gold puffle and the PSA, as planned, capture him. Unfortunately, Rookie accidentally gives his spy phone to Herbert, letting him escape. As revealed by Gary in Waddle Squad, this statue was in fact buried in the Mine, were it was discovered by workers working there. This may have to do with the real Gold Puffle discovery in the same place years later. In later missions, the fake gold puffle can be seen in the Invention Cabinet of PSA HQ. It may have been destroyed during the Popcorn Explosion. Medieval Party Garianna was the only penguin to have owned a Gold Puffle. It appears on the last page in her Potion book. She might have owned it, which means they might have lived during those times. Also, the secret potion ingredient was a Golden O-Berry. A Gold Puffle statue was seen at the Lighthouse during the Medieval Party 2012, and at the Wizard Library during the Medieval Party 2013. Anniversary Party Poking at the Gold Puffle mystery, in the Coffee Shop during the 8th Anniversary Party a slab of gold with a puffle etched into it could be seen on display, as the Coffee Shop was temporarily changed into a museum of Club Penguin History. Confirmation On October 30, 2013, Polo Field made a post on the What's New Blog, featuring a mysterious puffle picture with a question mark.New Puffle Coming! It could be the Gold Puffle or something related to the upcoming Operation: Puffle. On November 1, the membership page was updated with a picture of the Gold Puffle, saying that they could dig for super rare treasures via Puffle Digging. The Quest for the Gold Puffle began on November 14, 2013. Trivia *Spike Hike said on his Twitter account that there were many rumors about the legend of "El puffle dorado", translating to "The Gold Puffle". Also he said that only time would tell. *This is the second puffle to be released in 2013, with the first one being the Rainbow Puffle. *They live in the Gold Mine, and you can only adopt them there, much like the Cloud Forest is the only place to get a Rainbow Puffle. *It is the second rumored mythical puffle for many years to actually be released with the first being the Rainbow Puffle. *Alongside the Rainbow Puffle, it was rumored for many years, though their existence was never confirmed nor disproved, but in 2013, both rumors were confirmed true. *The Gold Puffle has golden-colored eyes, making it the only puffle with non-white eyes and black pupils (if the statue does not count) besides the Ghost Puffle and Alien Puffle. *The Gold Puffle is the first puffle since 2007 to be released in November. Ironically, that puffle was the Yellow Puffle. *Unlike the Rainbow Puffle, it does not have a quest section when you press "Pets" on the map. *They apparently have odd behaviors compared to other puffles, as PH says. *The Puffle Handbook states that they are Hide-and-Seek champions. *Along with the Rainbow Puffle, when you adopt a Gold Puffle it will not show the puffle on the adopt a puffle postcard. *In the wild, they are observed being distracted by golden objects. *Their favorite food are chocolate coins, which is ironic in two ways. **The first reason is that Gold Puffles are experts at Puffle Digging and the most commonly obtainable thing there is, is coins. **The second reason is that the script in the Quest for the Golden Puffle play states that the Gold Puffle Alaska and Yukon found was really a chocolate puffle covered in golden foil. ***It's also possible that it was that due to the puffle being released close to the Jewish holiday of Hanukkah, which has chocolate coins covered in foil as one of its more known foods. *Gold Puffles can play Puffle Launch, however, they seem to be red puffles while playing. They also become White Puffles while playing Pufflescape. *The option of allowing the Golden Puffle to play during Puffle Chase makes it the first game that the puffle is allowed to play (even if it is only a party game). *They can not be unlocked like most of the puffles can. It shares this trait with the Rainbow Puffle. *They appear in Sled Racer, floating around your head when you crash. *It is the only puffle that does not have a pin featuring it. *Unlike other puffles, the Gold Puffle takes its bath by rolling around in a pan of gold dust. *Non-members could adopt them during the 10th Anniversary Party on the Club Penguin App. Gallery golden puffle in pufflecair.png|In the Puffle Interface Gold Puffle in game walk.png|In-game Gold Puffle Hair.jpg|A Gold Puffle after being brushed Gold Puffle Bath.png|While taking a bath Gold Puffle Dance.jpg|The Gold Puffle dance Gold puffle apotion page.png|The adoption page Gold Puffle Dig.jpg|A Gold Puffle dig Gold puffle diging an item.jpg|A Gold Puffle digging an item AAIAIAIIAIAI.png|Sleeping XHzhdu5.png|Hungry Appearance Mission 10 Golden Puffle.png|The fake Golden Puffle Statue Mission 10 Golden Puffle Bait.png|The Golden Puffle used as bait in Mission 10 Golden Puffle in the Invention Cabinet.png|The Golden Puffle in the Invention Cabinet Screenshot 1371.png|Seen at the Medieval Party 2012 and 2013 Muppets World Tour Clothes Shop.png|At the Muppets World Tour next to a Golden Anvil Others HeheGOLDENhehe.jpg|The puffle at the bottom center left looks like a Golden Puffle Jess0426 found a GOLD PUFFLE!.png|Gold Puffles found in the Hollywood Party Commercial Herbert 2.png|Herbert P. Bear holding the Golden Puffle statue Puffle Hotel party trailer.png|The golden puffle painted on the wall of the front of the Puffle Hotel Golden Puffle Pist.png Gold Puffle garianna.png|The Golden Puffle as seen on the last page of the Spell Book OperationpufflesneakCAR.jpg|As seen on the Membership Page GP in QFTGP.PNG|The statue in Quest for the Golden Puffle Winking Gold Puffle.png|A Blue Puffle wearing gold paint Gold Mine.png|The Gold Mine during the Quest for the Gold Puffle Gold Puffles Logo.png|The logo that appears on ads for the Gold Puffle Goldenpuffle1 0.png GoldPuffleEat.PNG|A Gold Puffle eating GoldPuffleSmile.PNG|A Gold Puffle smiling Goldenpuffle123 0.png sdoihaduh3.png|A Gold Puffle laughing Lloyd 7.png Gold Puffle Rug.png|The rug at the Pet Shop while walking the Gold Puffle goldlogin.png|The log-in page containing the Gold Puffle GoldPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Gold Puffle Mat cutout GoldPufflePose.png Gold puffle stuff.png Goldpufflspng.png Gold-puffle6.png|A gold puffle wearing the R - Dig Helmet GoldPuffleSad.png|Sad Gold Puffle Videos Disney Channel Game On - Gold Puffle My Day in Club Penguin - PufflePosh SWF *Puffle Interface *Gold Puffle (paper) *Gold Puffle (walk) References Category:2013 Category:Gold items